


How to Spend Down Time

by steammmpunk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-26
Updated: 2007-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a relatively peaceful day in Atlantis, John went to the farthest pier with Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Spend Down Time




End file.
